120115- Bad Moirail, Worse Troubles
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAAA GONDOLA. CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's sitting clutching her hands, claws digging into her wrists as she stares at the floor. Her shoulders are shaking and she's biting her lip to keep quiet. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is sitting on the other side of the gondola, keeping a watchful eye on Aaisha, fumbling with his phone -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is sitting a few seats away from aaisha, one hand messing with his phone and the other absentmindedly fiddling with his scarf. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes a deep breath, turning all her tension into her grip before she looks up. "So, um. How much farther do you think?" -- CAG: "... Nδt much lδηger, hδpefully" CAG: "Aαishα..? A-αre yδu dδiηg δkαy? It wαs uh.. Quite the eveηts thαt trαηspired eαrlier..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT glances up from his phone to the outside, and then grumbles to himself. "Maybe the next few sweeps if we're lucky..." -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT the crooked smile returns to her face and she flinches a bit at Heliux's comment. -- CAT: "I'm fine." Her voice is a bit higher than normal. "That... probably. Won't happen again. Unless someone else does it for me." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is staring daggers at Heliux for that comment -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT leans away from eribus glare. Alright, alright. Bad thing to say. Got it. -- CAT: "Sorry, um. I don't mean to... make words.. bad?" CAG: "Aαishα, did yδu... Yδu kηδw? Tαlk tδ Lδrreα αt leαst? Did yδu get sδme trδubles δut αt leαst" CAT: "Yea... I did. She uh. She said Arty had gotten married? To an Empress?" CAG: "... Whαα?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT hesitates just a second. -- CTT: "... Wha7?" CTT: "Okay 7heres ano7her empress. 7ha7 aside, um. "Married?" " CAT: "Ah um. I don't know... what that means? I. I think she's from his Land? But um." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her hands twist in her lap and her grip tightens on her wrist. -- CAT: "I think I've seen it... in some of our movies?" CAG: "I dδη't fδllδw, whαt αre yδu tαlkiηg αbδut" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT just looks so confused right now. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG shares the feeling -- CAT: "Like the. The Consorts? Of the Land. Um like... the frogs here?" CTT: "Okay. An empress consor7, sure. Bu7... married? MoVies???" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs, squirming in her seat a bit her expression troubled. -- CAT: "Uh, yea like in romcoms. Sometimes it was... was like a more permanent matespritship?" CTT: "oh." CTT: "...Oh." CTT: "Say no more, alrigh7." CAG: "Hmm... Sδ he's rδmαηticαlly iηvδlved with δηe δf his cδηsδrts theη? Quite the mαη δf chαrismα it seems" CTT: "I can'7 say I saw you as 7he sor7a person for romcoms Aaisha. Bu7 in any case... dang how did ar7y manage 7ha7?" CAG: "Humαηs αre weird Heliux, we dδη't kηδw whαt they αre cαpαble δf, this just prδves it" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs, face clearing of expression. -- CAT: "I used to... but you'd have to ask Lorrea. It involved soup and for some reason she was serving it." CAG: "Lδrreα wαs serviηg sδup? Whαt dδes thαt hαve tδ dδ with αηythiηg?" CAT: "Oh no. The Empress was. Lorrea was eating the soup." CAG: "... Oh.." CTT: "Why would an empress be serVing soup?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs again, looking down the gondola and rows of frogs. -- CAT: "...Sounds like a nice land to be on..." CAG: "Hey, this plαce is ηice, αηd I'm sure yδurs will be just αs ηice" CTT: "Oh, I donno abou7 7ha7." CTT: "We ge7 a slow and boring gondola ride, 7hey ge7 an /empress/ serVing 7hem soup." CAG: "Heliux, yδu hαve tδ αdmit, this plαce is ηice, miηus the ηαsty αs fuck wαter prδblem" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs. -- CTT: "I 7hink we're allowed 7o be pre77y jealous of 7hem." CAT: "I mean Lorrea's there..." CAG: "I kηδw yδu wδuld lδve tδ be iη the preseηce δf αηy δf yδur quαdrαηts... But hδpefully we will αll meet up sδδηer δr lαter" CAG: "Theη yδu cαη relish thαt time tδgether, αt leαst fδr hδwever lδηg..." CTT: "Is 7here any7hing saying we can'7 all mee7 up be7ween landques7ing?" CTT: "Because if no7... I mean, 7aking a shor7 break sounds alrigh7." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her expression twists and she takes a deep shuddering breath. When she speaks her voice is bitter and shaking. -- CAT: "You'd have to ask Libby, she's the only one that can move us. And it's just. Lorrea." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT was about to comment on "well maybe with space powers i can move us" but aaishas expression and tone of voice shut him up before he really could. -- CAG: "... I.. I wαs just sαyiηg.." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she scrubs at her eyes, gritting her teeth. -- CAT: "I really. Hate.... Her." CTT: "Libby, you mean?" CAG: "Yδu've... Yδu've tαlked αbδut yδur dislike δf her befδre, but its ηδt like everythiηg cαη be hαppy gδ lucky with betweeη everyδηe... This is ηδ flδwer chαiη by αηy meαηs..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT crosses his arms and leans back in his seat. Alright. Lets see where this goes. -- CAT: "Tell that to the other Libby who called herself my moirail and then decided to take Nyarla from me." CAG: "Wαit... Other Libby? W-whαt?" CTT: "... Ano7her Libby. How exac7ly did 7ha7 happen?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAT: "Time travel." CTT: "Ah, so u77er bullshi7. I see." CAG: "..." CAT: "Nyarla was her partner in that timeline and he died so she came here... I was apparently her moirail. Some fucking moirail." CAG: "..." CAT: "She'll kill me if she thinks I'm a threat to her relationship with him. She'll kill me even though she's the interloper here not me." CAG: "Well I wδη't let thαt fuckiηg hαppeη αs lδηg αs I αm here tδ iηterveηe... At leαst tδ this versiδη δf yδu" CAT: "What can we do against a god Eribus." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her voice is hard, crisp and nearly hopeless. -- CTT: "... So, le7 me ge7 7his righ7." CAG: "Well certαiηly ηδt wiη, but αt leαst put up α fuckiηg fight" CTT: "She came here, 7hrea7ened you and nyarla, and i7s all because her 7imeline wen7 wrong..." CAG: "If I cαη put αt leαst myself betweeη yδu αηd α pissed δff Libby, thαt is αt leαst δηe mδre thiηg betweeη yδu twδ, gives yδu α chαηce αt leαst" CTT: "Do we know abou7 7he original-libbys opinion on 7his?" CAG: "Seriδusly, fuck αll this time busiηess" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods in agreement with eribus. Time makes basically no sense anymore. -- CAT: "No it's just Twink culture it's how it is. Twinks are really competitive, so. Our Libby explained their partnerships to me and it's just... furstrating. Because she hadn't understood a moirail before. So the other Libby probably doesn't either but she hadn't even TRIED." CAT: "She didn't threaten me right off the bat. She just assumed Nyarla would fucking drop me for her." CAT: "He isn't her Nyarla... He's mine." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls her knees up to her chest and pulls at her hair. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG at this point Eribus is making his way to a seat closer to them -- CTT: "Is 7here any way we can send her back?" CAG: "Aαishα, stδp pulliηg αt yδur hαir, pleαse... Everythiηg is ηδt αs dire αs it seems" CTT: "I don'7 like 7he idea of 7wo libbys in one space. I7s no7 gonna end well, 7he 7hrea7ening-us-players 7hing aside." CAG: "Heliux is right, there must be α wαy tδ help this, seηd her bαck, fuckiηg stδp this sheηαηigαηs CAT: "Don't know, don't really care. She'll just kill herself if she doesn't get him. She's not threatening all of us.." CAG: "Its αll just..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs. -- CTT: "Alrigh7." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stills her hands at Eribus's words but she's frowning. -- CAG: "Just... Fuck..." CTT: "She's only a risk 7o herself? Good. Much be77er 7ha7 7hen she ac7ually being /ano7her/ danger for us 7o deal wi7h." CAT: "...You'd have to ask Libby. I think there's... much more to it." CAG: "There αlwαys fuckiηg is... There is ηδ swift cut sδlutiδη tδ αηy δf this mαdηess" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT he frowns, losing any illusion that he's joking. -- CTT: "Well, maybe no7." CTT: "Bu7, 7his isn'7 our problem. She's from ano7her 7imeline." CAG: "She's beeη mαde δur prδblem" CTT: "You can'7 jus7 hop in7o ano7her 7imeline and fix eVery7hing 7ha7 way, so no7hing bad eVer happened. If 7ha7 libby is smar7, she'll head back soon." CTT: "For her sake." CAT: "She won't because she thinks she's found her partner again. Her partner is dead. And having a moirail doesn't mean a thing to her this is what moirails are for." CAT: "If I wasn't a weak piece of shit maybe I could actually do something." CAG: "Aαishα, fuckiηg stδp it" CAG: "Yδu αre ηδt weαk" CTT: "Aaisha, 7his isn'7 your faul7 here. I7s o7her-libbys." CTT: "7ha7 libby is no7 a 7ime player, righ7? If no7... well, i can only suspec7 7he wors7." CAT: "... She probably hitched a ride with Glissa." CAT: "Libby... all she's seeing is herself. At least that other Libby..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT sighs -- CTT: "Look. 7ha7 o7her libby is no good. She's playing 7his game in a way 7ha7... well, i7 can'7 be allowed. If 7ime players apparen7ly don'7 really ge7 rese7s, 7hen she doesn7 ei7her." CTT: "I know i7s... complica7ed 7ha7 o7her-you was her moirail, bu7 7ha7 isn7 7he you im 7alking wi7h." CAG: "Heliux is right, thαt yδu is ηδt this yδu... This yδu is the gδδd yδu, the yδu thαt we αre hδηδred tδ hαve iη δur preseηce" CTT: "7ha7 o7her libby is dangerous, or a7 leas7 means some7hing bad... i'd s7ay away from her." CAT: "I keep being told that it just... it hurts. Because you'd think. That her being my moirail in another timeline would be she would respect me in this timeline. Respect my matespitship? But she doesn't?? She doesn't and their both in the Archives with her." CTT: "So she's a bad moirail. I7 happens." CTT: "Again, her faul7 no7 yours." CAT: "..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she taps her glasses, pulling out a red cape from her sylladex. It takes her a few tries to stab the fish but once she does she wraps the cape around herself and huddles up. -- CAT: "Our Libby didn't understand what a moirail really meant until I told her..." CAG: "Aαishα, yδu're thiηkiηg tδδ much iηtδ this, yδu hαve tδ relαx" CTT: "I7's really no7 7oo big a deal. I mean, i7s no7 unheard of 7o jus7 no7 unders7and wha7 moirails are really for." CTT: "I7 ac7ually mean7 some7hing if you didn'7 unders7and ma7espri7es and kismesis, bu7 eh." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs, her breath still shakey. -- CAT: "It's a big deal when you're stepping on that so called moirail's toes... I can't get that out of my head." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sighs -- CTT: "So wha7 we'Ve learned is 7ha7 Libby sucks a7 moirailship." CAG: "Its ηδt sδmethiηg twiηks cαη relαte tδ αs much αs Libby wδuld thiηk..." CAT: "...I think our Libby understands. A little better." CAG: "Seems like it, but this δther Libby is quite clueless" CAT: "...I want to talk to her." CAG: "Well, there isη't much frδm stδppiηg yδu... I certαiηly wδη't be thαt δbstαcle" Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux Category:Eribus